The Status Update
by Monsieur-Insanity
Summary: This is a Mark/Eduardo Slash from the movie "The Social Network". This is my first slash, so I hope you like it!  : -MonsieurInsanity


**This story is a Mark/Eduardo Slash, based off of the movie "The Social Network"...There wasn't a category under "movies" for 'The Social Network' so i'm making one (: Please give Feedback, and I hope you like it! Thanks**

**~MonsieurInsanity**

The Status Update

"Mark, we shouldn't be doing this…" Eduardo softly said.

"No, we shouldn't, but we are. And that's all the matters. So shut up and enjoy it." Mark explained, as he slowly unzipped the fly on Eduardo's skin tight jeans.

"But what if…"

"There's no time for 'buts', Wardo…Unless it's yours." Mark winked. Eduardo was breathing heavily, smiling. He didn't care. Mark slowly began to run his fingers along the edges of the black jeans. He sharply looked up and threw Eduardo against the dorm room wall. As Mark's lips met Eduardo's, the world went silent and the troubles disappeared. All that was left was the two founders…the founders of Facebook.

Eduardo looked into Mark's eyes and quickly kissed him back. "There's no one else I would rather co-run a social network with. I hope you know that." He said, smiling. Mark smiled. He leaned in for a kiss when he heard a knock on the door.

"Mark?" Said the voice behind the door. "Are you there?" It was Erica.

"Shit…" Mark said as he pushed off Eduardo and began to re-button his shirt. Eduardo struggled to zip up his pants.

"Mark?" Erica repeated. Mark was struggling to mess up papers, log onto all three of his computers and begin coding. He then ran to the door, and grabbed the doorknob. Before he opened it, he shooed away Eduardo. Eduardo ran into the next room, and Marc opened the door.

"E-Erica…What are you doing here?" Mark stuttered.

"I left my jacket here from a couple weeks ago." She explained.

"Well why didn't you bother to come pick it up then?" Mark questioned.

"It never came to mind, it's not one that I wear often."

"Then you shouldn't need it…goodbye." Mark began to close the door. Erica stopped it.

"What's up with you?" Erica questioned.

"What's up with me? No nothing, I actually think the question is what's wrong with you? First you go gaga over me, then call me an asshole and ditch me in a crowded restaurant, and now you're back to receive a jacket in which you claim to never wear…There's something wrong with me? I think not."

Erica flinched. "Y-You know what? Forget it. Keep the jacket. I don't need it. You're right again, Zuckerberg." She mocked. Erica slammed the door shut, mumbling on her way out. Mark smiled and locked the door. He leaned up against it and signaled Eduardo to come out of hiding. He snuck out from behind the wall.

"She's gone?" He asked.

"Long gone" Mark smiled. Eduardo smiled and ran to the door. He threw Mark up against it and kissed him intensely. Messing up his hair, running his hands along his clothing. Mark stopped and took off Eduardo's shirt. He smiled and continued to kiss him…until they heard another knock on the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Eduardo said, disgusted.

"Who is it?" Mark yelled. There was a short silence.

"Tyler." The voice said. Eduardo's eyes opened wide as Mark lowered his head.

"Go away, Winklevoss. I'm busy"

"Then I suggest you drop whatever you're doing and open this door, or my 6'4", 220 pound self will open it for you. Did I mention there's two of me?"

"You have."

"Then I suggest you open the door."

Mark mouthed _get your shirt on _to Eduardo as he began to unlock the door. Eduardo followed Mark's order.

"What do you want, Winklevoss?" Mark said to the twins angrily.

"We would like to chat." Tyler said as he let himself in, followed by Cameron. "Hello, Eduardo." Tyler said.

"Hi." Eduardo said flatly. The twins sat at the couch in the next room.

"…Are we interrupting something?" Cameron asked.

"A lit—." Eduardo got cut off by Mark.

"No. What do you need?"

"We have a proposition for you." Tyler said. "We are willing to drop all the charges." Eduardo and Mark looked at each other, questioning this proposition. "On one condition."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." Eduardo said. Cameron threw a stapled bundle of documents onto the coffee table. Mark picked it up.

"What is this?" He asked as he began to read it over.

"A deal." Tyler answered. "For Facebook."

"It says here you want 50% of the ownership rights…" Mark pointed out.

"That's correct." Tyler said. Mark put down the contract and stood face to face with Tyler.

"No. Fucking. Way." Mark proclaimed. Tyler's eyebrows rose.

"I would have expected something more logical, more sophisticated out of you, Mark." Tyler pointed out.

"You want sophisticated? How about the fact that you invited me into your house and asked to start a project, when really you were setting yourself up for defeat? I did not steal your idea, I simply used it as my foundation and built on it, rendering your plan useless and creating mine an absolute success. And don't say it's not a success because over 1 million users from an intoxicated idea seems like a bit of a success to me. Now was that sophisticated enough for you?" Tyler and Cameron gave Mark a death glare, picked up their contract and headed for the door.

"Mark my words, Zuckerberg, you'll rue this day. And the day you decided it was okay to mess with a Winklevoss." Tyler proclaimed and stormed out.

"…I second that!" Cameron said, and followed his brother, slamming the door behind them.

Mark walked over to his mini fridge and took out two beers. He threw one to Eduardo. "I'm really tired of all this." Mark exclaimed as he opened his beer.

"Well…I think I can help you take that stress off your shoulders." He said as he fiddled with the beer bottle.

"…Explain?" Mark said curiously. Eduardo chuckled and put down the beer. He walked towards the cabinets, grabbed a bottle of champagne with one hand and Mark's hand with the other. "Where are we going?" Mark asked. Eduardo just smiled as the two entered Mark's room. He threw Mark onto the bed and opened the bottle of Champagne.

"Here's to my love" he winked as he chugged a bit of the champagne and headed towards the bed.

"Eduardo…are you sure?" Mark asked, smiling.

"More sure than ever." He said. He kissed Mark, Eduardo's sharp stubble rubbing up against Mark's smooth skin. He mounted him as he began to take off his shirt. Mark began rubbing Eduardo's smooth, hairy abs as they kissed. Mark brought Eduardo closer, rubbing himself on his majestic body. Mark stopped him and once again unbuttoned his pants and slowly zipped down his fly. He slid the pants down Eduardo's legs, revealing his tight boxer shorts, holding a heavy package. He rubbed Eduardo's legs and looked up, smiling, Eduardo still mounted on top of him. Mark took hold of the champagne bottle, took a large sip, and continued on with his duty.

The two spent the rest of the night together, professing their undying love. As morning breaks, the two are spooning in Mark's bed, huddled together. Eduardo wakes up, still drunken from last night. He takes the last sip of the champagne and kisses Mark, who smiles and huddles up in the sheets. Eduardo slips on his boxer shorts and heads over to Mark's laptop. He logs on to Facebook, ignoring the multiple messages and notifications, and goes straight to his wall. He writes: _Drunk as a skunk, and just had the most amazing sex with the MAN of my dreams, Mark Zuckerberg. Say what you want, because sticks and stones may break my bones, but champagne will make it hurt less! (; _and clicks "SHARE". Feeling proud, Eduardo closes the laptop and goes back to bed and snuggles with Mark.

The next day, Mark, hung-over and wearing sunglasses to hide his bloodshot eyes, shows up to computer class. Students in the class snicker and stare at him. Confused, he decides to forget about the bickering and sit in a chair isolated from the other students. There is laughing and gossiping flooding the room, giving it more of a high-school type feel rather than a professional college room feel. Mark stood up and screamed "OKAY, WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Dustin, another class-mate of Mark's walked over.

"I think you should see this" he said in a completely serious manner. Dustin pulled out his laptop and opened up Facebook. Eduardo's status had 32 likes and 500 comments. Mark's jaw dropped in confusion. As he read the status, everything began to make more sense. He looked at Dustin.

"I need to go." Mark muffled under his breath.

"But class is just about to start!" Dustin called out, but Mark was already out the door and headed towards his dorm.

As he opened the door he screamed "EDUARDO!" he searched the rooms, in and out. "EDUARDO!" He repeated. Aggravated now, he logs onto Facebook. _Are you kidding me? _He writes as his status. SHARE. There was a knock on the door.

Mark ran to the door to see Eduardo wearing sunglasses and a trench coat over his khakis and slightly unbuttoned dress shirt. He let himself in. "Eduardo!"

"Stop yelling…" Eduardo said wearily. Mark opened up his laptop and showed Eduardo the status.

"What is this?" He asked him.

"Facebook." Eduardo answered.

"Ye-We-I know that! But what is THIS?" he said as he pointed to the status update.

"That would be…my picture…with a bunch of words next to it."

"When did you write this?" Mark questioned. Eduardo took off his sunglasses and squinted so he could read the status update.

"Oh shit…"

"Yeah, 'Oh Shit' is right! I told you time and time again that this needed to be kept a SECRET, and you go and post it online for all 500 million of your friends to see."

"Mark, I didn't mean to!" Eduardo tried to explain. "I was drunk, horny, and emotional…it's not my fault!"

"No," Mark replied "No this isn't your fault."

"Glad you can see it my way!" Eduardo said more reassuringly

"It's my fault for getting THIS CLOSE to you. If we didn't have sex, none of this would have ever happened." Eduardo stood still, his jaw dropped, in a state of total confusion.

"Erica was right, Mark," Eduardo whispered. "You really are an asshole. If you can't accept an apology for an honest mistake, maybe you really aren't worth it." Eduardo began to walk towards the door.

"Wardo wait…" Mark tried to stop him.

"No, Mark, no. I've waited for you to come along for so long, and now that you have, you can't appreciate ANYTHING. It's over!" He said as he slammed the door and left. Mark slowly brought himself to the door and put his back to it, and slid down. He began sobbing. He had just lost the one thing that meant the most to him…next to Facebook. He needed to find a way to fix this.

Twenty minutes later, he brought himself to get up and drag himself to his computer. He avoided going to Facebook, but instead to his blog, ZuckOnIt.

_I made a huge mistake, _he began writing. _I said some things that I probably shouldn't have, and now I feel like a total piece of shit. I just want to tell you that I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to say what I said. And I truly do love you. From the beginning, I did, and now I do, when you were mad and telling me off, you were sexier then ever and I should have stopped you there and just kissed you, but I didn't. I let you storm off. So I apologize, Eduardo Saverin, I love you with all my heart, please come back._

Post.

Mark gave a half-hearted smile, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he'd see that. If Erica saw that he had posted about her after they broke up, maybe Eduardo would too. He sat there for an hour, refreshing, refreshing, refreshing, comments were flooding in, but none of them, not one was from Eduardo. Mark's phone began to buzz. He took it out half-heartedly, not really wanting to talk.

It was Eduardo. He quickly answered the phone. "Wardo?"

"I hope you know that you can't just win me back by a blog post." Eduardo said.

"You saw?"

"Of course I did…The whole world did. But it makes you look like a major hypocrite. I can't post that I love you but YOU CAN?"

"Look, Eduardo, just let me talk for a minute." There was a short pause.

"I'm counting." Eduardo said.

"Look, I said some stupid things, some REALLY stupid things. I never wanted people to know about us because I was afraid of what the world might think. But now, now I know that it's okay! I know that I don't need the world's opinion, and even if I did, they'd be okay with us! So what do you say?"

Eduardo sighed. "I say your minute is up." He said as he hung up the phone. Mark looked at the 'Call Ended' screen in silence. He walked to his bedroom and lied down, disgusted. At himself, at what he said, and at the fact that he might never be able to get back Eduardo. He loved him, but now that he has acted like a total asshole, there's no way that Eduardo would take him back. He lied in his bed for the rest of the night, and cried himself to sleep.

Mark didn't go to his classes the next day…or the day after that….or the day after that. He sat in that same spot, sobbing, checking his Facebook, and thinking about Eduardo. He sent out countless calls to Eduardo, none of which he picked up. He needed to get out of the dorm…He needed to see Eduardo.

He slipped on his slippers and threw on his robe. His hair was a total mess, but he didn't have time to fix it. He rushed out of his dorm in an attempt to find Eduardo. His walking turned into a light jog, his jog turned into running. He ran and ran until he reached his dorm. He began knocking rapidly. Eduardo answered the door, saw Mark and began to close it. "Wait!" Mark shouted.

"Mark what do you wa-." Eduardo got cut off by Mark…Mark kissed his stubble-ridden face.

"I love you." He whispered.

Eduardo gave a half-hearted smile. "You hurt me, Mark."

"I know, and I feel HORRIBLE about it…Please. Take me back. I need you to love me again!"

"Who said I ever stopped?" The two smiled and embraced in a kiss.

Mark smiled and said "Come here, I have to do something quick…"

"What would that be?" Eduardo questioned.

"Where's your computer?"

"By the fridge…why?" Mark jumped on the computer and logged onto his Facebook. Eduardo looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

He was changing his "interested in" description to "Men".

Eduardo smiled like a fool and rubbed his face up against Mark's. "You really do care, don't you?"

"I always have".


End file.
